1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for an acoustic apparatus having a front amplifier, rear amplifier, and center amplifier, which controller operates while suppressing heat generation within in the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Background Art
In a conventional surround-amplifier having front, rear, and center amplifiers, the three amplifiers always operate so that a temperature rise within the apparatus becomes large. In order to suppress a temperature rise, it is necessary to use large transformers, large heat sinks, and the like.